survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 4/Dzień 26 - Nominacje
600px Mieszkańcy wchodzą do pokoju zadaniowego, w którym czeka na nich sąd urządzony przez dawnych mieszkańców. Czeka na nich ława przysięgłych, w której składzie są Brandon, Candace oraz Craig. Wszyscy przysięgli mogą wygłosić przemówienie. 100px Craig opuścił program bez większych dram czy kłótni, więc powrót do domu Wielkiego Brata nie wywołuje w nim negatywnych emocji. Jego relacje z domownikami były nijakie, ale to już nie jego wina, że reszta nie chciała poświęcić czasu, aby poznać go bliżej. Pamięta jednak mało znaczące chwile spędzone z poszczególnymi osobami - imprezy z chłopakami, notoryczne naruszanie jego prywatności przez Ce'Brie (oraz Marleya), sukowate reakcje Melissy na każde jego słowo czy nawet mrożące krew w żyłach spotkanie w ciemnym pokoiku z Anneliese (chyba, że to nie była ona, w każdym razie było traumatyczne). Dla niego była to świetna przygoda i ma nadzieję, że pozostali w grze również dobrze się bawią, w innym wypadku niech się zastanowią nad swoim rozumem i godnością (albo niech chociaż posprzątają, szczury i węże nie są oznaką perfekcyjnie prowadzonego domu!). 100px Candace wchodzi wraz z resztą członków "Ławy Przysięgłych" niczym Cruella De'Mone i zasiada na swoim miejscu. W momencie, kiedy kobieta zostaje wezwana, wypowiada się o Shondzie, że jest najtańszą wersją mamuśki, której nikt nie chciał biczować nawet za grosze. Kobieta wcale nie dziwi się, że nie ma żadnego chłopa, skoro okazała się być taką straszną jędzą i ohydną oraz wyrachowaną, wyssaną z wszelkich uczuć czarownicą, której nikt nie jest już w stanie przemienić, no co najwyżej w żabę. Z kolei Ce'Brie ma do zarzucenia fakt, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie i żeby pomyślała o dobrym lekarzu-psychiatrze, jeżeli kobieta chce normalnie funkcjonować wśród normalnych obywateli świata. Candace nie zapomina również o Annelise, najbardziej opętanej osobie w tym domu przez "duchy", które ma wpojone w swoim, chorym i niedoleczonym mózgu, pełnym pleśni, grzybów oraz innych bakterii. Co do Ashley, pomimo, że nie darzyły kobiety siebie sympatią już do końca swojego pobytu, szanuje ją jednak za bezpośrednie wyrażanie swoich poglądów, bez dobierania w słowa. Kobieta jest w tym mistrzynią. Candace nie pozostawia również suchej nitki na facetach, mianowicie Marley'u, który myśli tylko o tym, aby sobie pobzykać Mattie'go, który pada ofiarą seksualną jego chorych wymysłów. Z kolei Nathan'a prosi, aby poświęcał więcej "Attention" Keirze, ponieważ ta dziewczyna jest very cool i zasługuje na to, co najlepsze. Candace ma wrażenie, że Nathan zupełnie olewacko podchodzi do ich "relationship", jakby miał on coś przed wszystkimi do ukrycia. Candace wyraża swoje pozytywne zdanie na temat trzech pań, które jako jedyne nie straciły na rozumie jeszcze w tym chorym miejscu, pełnym sabotażu oraz zachowań schizofrenicznych, mianowicie są to Dianne, Keira oraz Melissa. Kobieta mówi, że one odwalają tutaj kawał świetnej roboty, że wytrzymują z grupą ludzi, która ma nierówno pod swoją kopułą i dopuściły się jej eksmisji. Candace na zakończenie zaznacza, że wybacza wszystko Ashley, co między nimi się wydarzyło : ) 100px Brandon powiedział wszystkim, że cieszy się, że spędził w tym toksycznym domu tylko trzy dni, bo gdyby został tu dłużej, to jego psychika zostałaby pewnie całkowicie zrujnowana i zacząłby się zachowywać jak opętana Anneliese. Zresztą według niego nie tylko ona jest tutaj opętana, bo zachowanie niektórych mieszkańców, na przykład Shondy, również nadawałoby się do spotkania z egzorcystą. Brandon zastanawia się też jakim cudem Shonda, Ashley i Ce'Brie nie próbują się nawzajem zniszczyć, bo przecież prawdziwa królowa domu może być tylko jedna, ale mimo wszystko docenia ich przyjaźń. Chłopak skrytykował też trochę Mattiego, który chyba tak naprawdę wyznaje jakąś sekretną religię napalonych zboczeńców i do tego ma jeszcze jakiś fetysz związany z dominacją i zgrywaniem Boga. Brandon dodał również, że wśród mieszkańców nadal znajduje się jedna osoba, którą nominował na początku i gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, to zmieniłby swój głos, bo ten ktoś okazał się w sumie jednym z tych "lepszych". Na zakończenie powiedział, że na szczęście nie ma tu już aż tak dużej patologii jak wcześniej, ale nadal przydałoby się trochę więcej pozytywnej energii. Po przemówieniach Wielki Brat ogłosił kogo nominowali mieszkańcy podczas nominacji. Są to: Ashley, Dianne, Shonda, Marley, Keira, Anneliese, Ce'Brie oraz Mattie. Teraz każdy z przysięgłych może uniewinnić jednego nominowanego. Plik:Marley_Blair_BB.png Brandon: Chciałbym uniewinnić Marleya, ponieważ jest jednym z najprzyjaźniejszych mieszkańców i nie zasługuje na to, żeby teraz odpaść. Plik:Dianne_Westerhouse_BB.png Candace: Mam dylemat pomiędzy dwiema blondynkami. Jednak słysząc i widząc to, co dzieje się w domu Wielkiego Brata, immunitet potrzebuje Dianne i to jej zapewniam bezpieczeństwo. Plik:Ce'Brie Bradshaw BB.png Craig: Ce'Brie - Musi pozostać, aby, jak przystało na prawdziwą bohaterkę, zwalczać zło panoszące się po domu Wielkiego Brata. Cokolwiek ona tam wyczynia, ma moje stuprocentowe wsparcie. Co oznacza, że ostatecznie nominowani są... 100px SHONDA 100px ANNELIESE 100px ASHLEY 100px MATTIE oraz 100px KEIRA Kto zostanie? Wy decydujecie. Każdy z was otrzyma 30 punktów do rozłożenia między nominowanymi mieszkańcami. Każdemu z mieszkańców musicie przydzielić co najmniej jeden punkt, ale nie możecie nikomu dać ich więcej niż 15. Głosujecie na mieszkańca, który ma pozostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Nominowani gracze rozkładają głosy pomiędzy pozostałymi nominowanymi, nie głosują na siebie. Jeżeli ktoś z nominowanych nie odda głosu to jego postać straci dwadzieścia punktów. Głosujecie wysyłając do mnie numer mieszkańca oraz liczbę punktów, jakie chcecie mu przydzielić. 600px Głosowanie potrwa do piątku, 22:00. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach